Multiverse Moth
by Soren81648
Summary: When an accidental dimensional fault pulls two heroes from different dimensions, what will they do, and how will they cope when they get back. Naruto/Multi ; Harry/Multi. No Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Multiverse Moth

Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover

Mature; Romance/Adventure

Naruto U./Harry P.

* * *

When an accidental dimensional fault pulls two heroes from different dimensions, what will they do, and how will they cope when they get back. Naruto/Multi ; Harry/Multi. No Yaoi!

* * *

**Introduction**

Warning: (I do not own, Naruto, Harry Potter, or any of the characters. Those rights are reserved for J.K. Rowling, and Kishimoto Masashi) The Butterfly Effect theory, and the Multiverse Theory are live theories. Multiverse Moth theory is not.

Butterfly effect- This Chaos theory is the thought that if a butterfly flaps its wings, an incident somewhere else will have a bigger impact.

The Multiverse Theory- This Chaos theory is the idea that, for every choice a person makes, a similar but slightly different dimension is created to encompass the choice not taken by the individual.

The Multiverse Moth Theory- (Not actual theory) This is a Chaos theory that is believed to theorize that if a mistake in two or more different universes happen, an anomaly will occur to correct or adapt to it.

Poll review please,

After "anomaly", start in Potterverse, or in the Narutoverse?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hogwarts Castle/Potter Verse 1313**

Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, the defeater of the Basilisk and user of the Patronus charm, was inside Hogwarts Castle. Supposedly the safest building in the entirety of Magical Europe, though past experiences would suggest otherwise.

This dark haired young man, was hoping that things would be different this year. He hoped that he could simply relax and enjoy his friendship and crush on a certain brown haired girl. He also hoped that he could have gotten his head out of his ass and ask her out since he could actually be seen at Hogsmeade. Maybe even start a more mature relationship and act like any normal kid without troubles as bad as his except homework and girls.

However that was not meant to be as he had a dreadful feeling wash over him, as a fourth piece of paper burst out of the Goblet of Fire.

As the paper reached its apex and started to descend into the outstretched hand of one Albus Dumbledore, Harry would mentally pray to whatever deity ran the world and/or fate. ~Please not me, please not me, please not me~

As the paper was smoothly captured in Dumbledore's hand Harry started praying a little harder, however this was for naught as he heard, "Harry Potter".

Harry looked reasonably shocked on the outside, however he was mentally cursing whoever ran the universe that would make Voldemort blush.

His shocked expression leaving his face, he tried to think of how he could get out of this farce. The Triwizard Tournament was one that had seen previous champions that were probably prepared to face the Tournament, in a shallow grave, probably in a bucket.

However his thoughts were caught short at being rather briskly shoved out of his seat. Turning around to see who did so, it was none other than his best female friend, and crush Hermione Granger. Being around Hermione, he knew she observed and followed the rules of conduct at Hogwarts with military precision, and with a fine tooth comb. So he expected the reaction to get him moving so he could explain, however what he did not expect was the expression on her face.

It was not a look of sympathy, concern, disappointment, or even respect. It was the look of someone that should have been his worst enemy, as the look was one of cold hatred and anger. So shocked was he at her expression, that he almost felt the look felt forced.

However his shock was forgotten momentarily as the Headmaster said "Mr. Potter".

Turning back he saw the neutral expression on the Headmaster's face, though he could see a slight twinkle in his eye for some reason.

Trudging toward the meeting area for the other champions, he would enter and notice their slight surprise and confusion for him to be there. Which was verbally given by the Veela Champion saying "Are you here to escort us some'ere?"

Sighing he shook his head, found an empty piece of floor in the back and sat. Trying desperately to figure out who entered him, how if possible to get out of the Tournament, and why his longtime crush looked at him with such hatred.

However yet again, his contemplation over recent events were halted due to the Headmaster/Headmistress of all three schools entering the antechamber. Followed by Professors Snape, Mcgonagall, and Mad-Eye. Along with Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman, whom had a look of sternness and glee respectively.

Snape being his most hated person in the room, decided to start the show by hissing "So Potter, couldn't let an opportunity for fame to pass up. You arrogant little bra..." He interrupted in his insult by Dumbledore saying "That is quite enough Severus."

Turning back to Harry, Dumbledore asked as evenly as he could "How did you enter your name Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked into Dumbledore's eyes and said "I didn't." He was still confused on how this happened so it sounded weak. Prompting the French Champion to speak up once again, though the tone wasn't as pleasant "This leetle boy is in the tou'nament, zis is ridiculous."

Harry trying to be a little more determined would reply "I don't want to be in the tournament in the first place princess." Before an argument can take place he directed his focus to Dumbledore, hoping that what he predicted would not happen tried asking "Is there anyway for me to not be in the tournament, and just so you know Headmaster, I didn't enter my name in the Goblet."

Fleur deciding to respond with a hint of venom "You probably 'ad some Professor enter you, knowing your fame you probably demanded it."

Harry was a lot of things, but one of them was not a person who used his fame to get things. So now jumping to his feet and with a little fire in his voice spoke "Fine, you want proof I didn't enter..." Taking out his wand he would recite "I, Harry James Potter swear on my magic that I did not enter myself into the Triwizard Tournament..." Dumbledore tried to stop Harry from ruining his future plans, however undeterred Harry continued saying " nor did I ask, demand, or suggest someone enter me into the Triwizard Tournament. [i]So mote it be[/i]."

He would then use the _Lumos_ spell successfully, showing that he still indeed have his magic. Then would use the counterspell _Nox_ so he could stop using his magic. That successfully shut Fleur up, though she still looked at Harry with disapproval.

However the bad news kept coming as Mr. Crouch said "I am sorry Mr. Potter, but you will have to compete. The Goblet of Fire has burnt out, and cannot re-enter the other champions. If you fail to show up to the first task, you will lose your magic, again I am sorry."

Ludo Bagman although slightly concerned about the magical oath given, bounced back and shouted "Excellent, four champions and one of them is the Boy-Who-Lived. This is going to be the grandest Tournament, now the First Task will happen at November the 15th. So to test your courage, you will be going in blind in a sense."

Viktor Krum would ask "Meaning?"

Crouch cutting Bagman off before he decided to go on another gleeful rant would say "You will not be told what or who you are facing till a little bit before the Task starts."

Bagman would sigh quietly, but would come back saying "So, study, prepare, and strategize so you can look at your fellow students with your head held high."

Dumbledore having finished with his rather heated yet quiet argument with his fellow Heads, would say "Thank you, now I believe it is time for you four to head to bed it has been an...interesting day." With that Dumbledore would walk out of the room, followed quickly by Madam Maxine, and Karkaroff.

Harry sighing would put his hands in his pockets and started heading for the back door to head up to the Gryffindor Common room, and hopefully his bed. However before he could, Mad-Eye would put a hand on his shoulder and say "Chin up, Potter you have that smart booky lass to help ya. You got two weeks, use em wisely eh."

Harry nodded and then used the time to figure out what could possibly waiting for him after the two weeks were up. Though about half way he gave up trying and figured with Hermione helping him he could somehow make out of this Tournament in one piece...he hoped.

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room/Potterverse 1313**

As Harry Potter, used the password to open the portrait to his house's common room. He was bombarded with cheers that converted to chants of "Gryffindor got in" and "Harry". However he did not feel like celebrating, so with fake smile on his face he tried weaving his way through the mob, with the occasional back slap, congratulations, or question of how.

After finally getting the bottom of the stairs he said "Thanks, but I'm kind of tired Night." to the expectant mob, who shrugged, and with a chorus of "Night" they turned back to celebrating.

Making his way to the Fourth year boys dorm, he was to preoccupied with his thoughts to realize that the door was open a crack.

When he finally entered he saw a sight that shocked and kind of hurt his heart a little. Ron Weasley his male best friend was snogging his best female friend and crush. With a slight gasp, the two snoggers, stopped their make out session and turned toward him.

Expecting them to be sheepish, or blushing, he did not expect the voice of Hermione filled with an audible sneer "Well, if it isn't the Boy-Who-Lived, gracing us with his presence." Ron not saying anything though he still looked triumphantly smug, like he won something from Harry.

Harry confused at the haughtiness tried asking "I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were up here...or dating."

Hermione now standing up with her hands on her hips with now a visible sneer and a look of hate on her face would exclaim "Oh I'm sorry Potter, did I need to give you a schedule of our activities as well. And its none of your business who I date." While this conversation was going on, Ron was still looking smug, and growing even more as the conversation, or berating continued.

Harry now a little hurt and surprised went back on his instincts when dealing with his relatives by saying "I'm sorry, I am just surprised, and I...understand that you would keep a secret like this. But I thought I was your friend?"

If he was expecting a change in attitude or tone he was sorely disappointed as she got closer with the same sneer on her face. Scoffing she said "Please, you were a means to an end, if you become famous, me hanging around you will get me something I wanted. And if we were your "friend" why didn't you tell us you entered the tournament, well?"

Harry getting pretty upset but trying to quell whatever brought this on would say "But I didn..."

However he was stopped in his reply by a hard slap to his face, as Hermione exclaimed "SHUT UP, you did so, get out you piece of shite. I don't want to see your face ever again." And with that she delivered a punch similar to what Harry had always felt from his Uncle or Aunt when he tried asking about his parents, a swift punch in the face.

The punch sent him out the door, and as he hit the floor he felt his heart break, and felt something snap somewhere inside him which also felt near his heart. He then swiftly got up and ran down stairs, however quickly remembering the party downstairs he quickly and quietly used the practice he received in seeming insignificant. Which was surprisingly but unnoticed by him, a wandless Notice-me-not charm on his person.

He went through the crowd and out the portrait door, heading to the only place that he came for comfort other than his now ex-friends the Astronomy tower.

* * *

**The Border of Konoha and Suna/Narutoverse 2614**

Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of Konoha, the apprentice of the Toad Sage Jiraiya, and the blonde knucklehead of Team 7. Was pursuing a blonde haired man in a black cloak with red clouds on it, who was unusually flying on a clay-like large owl which within its talons held Naruto's friend and Kazekage Gaara. Following behind him was his sensei Hatake Kakashi, the wielder of the Sharingan, and Jounin of Konoha.

Kakashi seeing as Naruto was being too headstrong and using his emotions to highly would shout "Naruto, get back in formation!"

Ignoring him, or not hearing what was being said Naruto made a Kage Bunshin, and started to charge up his Rasengan. However Kakashi deciding that this chase was not going anywhere, and seeing as Deidara was pulling away activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and started to due the mental exercises to be able to use his sharigan's ability.

Just when he was activating the dimensional hole, Naruto used Deidara's trying to get out of the odd swirling on his shoulder to jump and try hitting Deidara in the back. Which caused one of two things to happen, it brought up the dimension hole swallowing not only Deidara's arm, but because of his surprise at Naruto being there expanded the area. This swallowed Naruto just as he touched Deidara with his Rasengan knocking Deidara off the clay bird.

Kakashi horrified at what happened shouted "Naruto!" He felt grief at what he did, but pushing it into his box of bad memories he quickly grabbed Gaara and tried to scout where Deidara fell.

* * *

**Astronomy Tower/Potterverse 1313**

Harry had not cried since his eighth birthday in which he was forced to cook christmas breakfast with a recently broken arm, and a slight concussion courtesy of his uncle While his relatives lavished his Cousin with a multitude of gifts. So his tears were a sight that if anybody else saw would have immediately know that something truly heartbreaking.

As his tears hit the floor of the Astronomy Tower, he would not notice that the deep scratches and cuts in the stone of the tower start to elongate and glow a light blue. His anguish was quiet but not any more horrible feeling to the young Potter heir.

The glow soon intensified enough for Harry to look up from his misery and notice that the scratches he always passed off as the actions of troubled students like him who took to using the scratches to generate answers to there problems.

Before he even realized that the pulse of magic activated what now resembled runes a flash of light appeared in the tower, and Harry Potter was no where to be found.

* * *

End of Chapter

**Author Notes: Alright, first things first, first story made using canon characters, first crossover made, and first fanfiction made on this site. So bear with me review on what you like/dislike, and their is going to be at least three chapters most likely a lot longer than this first one, for a meet/greet and training. After that I'm giving you viewers a choice for the story to go along. After they finish training, I can either have them both go back to the Narutoverse and get some shit done there, or I can have them be in the Potterverse and finish up the Triwizard Tournament. Then they will go to the other universe afterwards.**

**Oh and Pairings/Harem has already been decided so don't make suggestions.  
**

**Oh and just to let you know as a hint for two of the females going to be joining our heroes, Daphne Greengrass and a Female Haku.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Well hello there fanfic fans, it is I Soren your friendly neighborhood budding writer, to tell you a few things about this chapter before you go into it.  
**

**First off, the Harem/Multi pairing/Orgy situation females and counterpart have already been decided.  
**

**Second this chapter will start off with Naruto and Harry meeting, some things are revealed, explained and given. And then they are going to train.  
**

**Third, The poll is still going if anyone actually wants to input on which world I'm going to start in. Otherwise I will just decide myself or flip a coin.  
**

**Fourth, If you have a problem with Hermione being a bitch, tough, my fanfiction, my rules. Besides there should be a hint in the previous chapter to show why that was.  
**

**Now without further ado, Chapter Starto!  
**

* * *

**The Plane of Omniscience/The Joint World  
**

A Man looking to be about 25 years of age, was looking out over the area of his home.

The area itself was a beautiful landscape, a 10 miles wide by 10 mile long circle of green grassy plain surrounded by Mountains. One half of that Grassy Plain ended in a Dense Forest The Third fourth of the area was a grassy field, while the last fourth which was where the man sat had a cottage next to a medium sized lake in the shape of a Bulls head.

The man himself was lying on a lounger of his own design made of soft wood, with Hard wood bracers allowing him comfort and stability. He had a book on his lap entitled '101 ways to cook eggs' and a small table next to him with a can of Irish Coffee Monster. (Don't know what that is, look it up, its delicious) He watched as the Dusk started turning to night when he felt the sensation of a disturbance in a timeline. He knowing that it was a minor thing, shrugged it off deciding to look into it later. However he then felt a much stronger disturbance in a different timeline which then was reciprocated with the previous one becoming much stronger.

Now worried he decided to get up and enter his cottage. He looked at the panel that showed the disturbances in timelines. Most of them were minor and wouldn't affect anything in the timeline too much for him to look into it. However there were two that were blinking bright red meaning a major disturbance. He saw that Potterverse 1313 had a disturbance that destroyed a couple bond setup for one Hermione Granger, and that universes Harry Potter. The other disturbance seemed to be from Narutoverse 2614 in which a dimension hole went awry and took both the Naruto of that universe along with the intended target.

Seeing that he would have to intervene in both the timelines to correct them, less the universes get destroyed or worse. He would take a couple of seconds to go through a few ideas. However deciding that he should bring the two heroes here, he would change the location of the dimensional hole for Naruto to be sent here. While he in turn activated a fail safe in the programming of Potterverse 1313 in case something did go wrong. The man muttered to himself "goddamn 13, knew that universe would cause problems eventually."

As the two heroes appeared, Naruto with his arm outstretched still in the air. While Harry was still sitting down with his knees to his thin chest. Naruto would land on his face on the lake, while Harry was next to the lounger. The splash alerted Harry to turn his head to see a blond haired boy, who was a little older than him come out of the water and say "いったい、私はどこにいるの？" [What the hell, where am I; Thank you Google Translate] Not being able to understand whatever language he was speaking would push his pain away and try to help saying "Excuse me, do you need any help?"

The blonde would look over to Harry with a confused expression saying "あなたは誰ですか？"[Who are you] Naruto getting out of the water would look over at the other person there. He noticed that he had on black robes, with a white collared shirt underneath a grey cotton vest. He also seemed to be sporting a burgundy and gold tie. Naruto looking over the boy's appearance would see short black hair that seemed to be disheveled. While he then notices the kid's glasses, but what caught Naruto was the kid's eyes. They were an emerald green, but what he saw in them was a burst of familiarity. Pain, suffering, and anguish that Naruto knew all too well. However the kid seemed to not really hide it as well as Naruto could.

Naruto would not bother with his wet clothes as he crouched low and was about to speak when a voice ahead of him said in a somewhat distorted tone "Well you two, it seems I get to have a new project to invest in" (Said in Japanese and English)

Harry turning around as heard this, would say "What project, what is going on, Who are you?" Naruto saying something that sounded like an agreement but in a different language. As they said this, the two of them looked at the man's appearance. He was a little over 6 feet tall, had short blonde hair which seemed to be a little messy. He also had a muscular figure that to even the heterosexual boys they could tell he had a handsome visage with strong cheek bones and jaw. He was clothed in a short T-shirt that said 'I'll be your Huckleberry' with a picture of a Huckleberry underneath the word. The man also had on some faded black jeans. Though that is where all the casual wear ended, for instead of sneakers or sandals he had on dark grey metallic greaves and boots. He also had on wicked looking metallic gauntlets that seemed to be custom made. His shoulders also had on pauldrons that were slightly flared but seemed to give the man full range of movement.

The Man would give a small smile and say to them both "First before introductions, let me make one slight adjustment." He would then point a finger at them both and send a beam of energy at them both. The one hitting Naruto was light blue in color, while the one that hit Harry was dark red.

Naruto didn't really feel all that different, while Harry felt that he just had a brain freeze. However after a couple of seconds the numbing pain started to wane, and soon he felt even better than he had before.

Naruto being the first to recover would say in surprisingly English "What did you just do?" Naruto hearing him say something other than Japanese despite understanding what he said as about to exclaim something but was cut off as The Man would smile at Naruto and say in now a normal voice "I just changed the linguistics part of your brain, so that you will still think in Japanese but will be speaking English and even understand it."

Harry finally recovered from the brain freeze like sensation asked "What happened with me?" The Man looked at Harry with a sombre smile sighing "Yours was a little more difficult, the ma...thing that killed your parents left a piece of his soul in that scar on your forehead. It put a connection to you both and also put a huge drain on your magic. So I removed it, by lethally draining the magic from it so the connection severed and the part of the things soul went into the ether where it belongs."

Naruto being incredibly confused would say "What part of the soul, what's magic..." being a couple of the questions asked. The Man would shake his head with an amused smile as he said "All in due time, now for introductions, you both may call me Soren. Now would you like to introduce yourselves before I explain everything?" The teenage boys nodded, as Harry being calmer would say "My name is Harry, Harry Potter" holding out his hand. Naruto would look at the hand outstretched, remembering an odd custom in a far off land that he and Ero-Sennin visited. He would shake Harry's hand saying "The name's Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo"

Soren nodded as the two Heroes finished their introductions "Now that introductions have been completed I will explain why you both are here. You see, you both come from different dimensions and different universes. My job is to maintain the balance in those universes and correct any malfunctions that appear. And a major malfunction happened with both your worlds/universes." Turning to Naruto he would say "Naruto, you let your anger and rage take control of you, and blindly rushed into an attack by your sensei meant for the Akatsuki member. This jutsu or technique for you Harry, opened a rift in your world. This would normally send you to some empty space. Are you following me so far?"

Naruto would look confused saying "What are dimensions?"

Harry seeing the confused expression on Naruto's face couldn't help remembering a similar expression on his ex-friend's face. The sent him into a small emo trip while Soren finished up with Naruto.

Soren would sigh inwardly thinking he had his work cut out for him. However he would reply "Do you know about sealing scrolls?"

Naruto nodded saying "Hai, Ero-Sennin taught me how to do them when we were on my training trip"

Soren would smile and say "Did he explain where items go when they are sealed inside of the scroll?"

Naruto crossed his arms and thought a bit before shaking his head

Soren would then reply "The items that are sealed go to a different dimension, or what would be considered a pocket dimension within the scroll. To explain better so you can understand, think of how you make ramen."

Naruto would do so, but instead of thinking about making ramen, he just thought about ramen. Drooling a bit as he thought back to how long ago he had a bowl of ramen.

However his thoughts were interrupted when Soren yelled "Focus!"

Naruto immediately shook off the thoughts and returned from his daydream as Soren continued "Now when you make ramen you have noodles, broth, and seasonings. Now a Pocket dimension is similar to an empty ramen bowl, their is nothing in it just empty space." To better explain, he conjured a medium sized empty ramen bowl.

Soren would continue afterwards by putting his hand in the bowl and waving it around saying "See, nothing is in it except the bowl, which you can think of the amount of space created in a pocket dimension. Follow me so far?"

Naruto hesitated, but eventually nodded as he got through the explanation.

Soren smiling would then say "Now think of this as an empty sealing scroll, there is nothing sealed into the sealing scroll thus nothing is in the pocket dimension that it provides. Which is represented by the empty ramen bowl. Understand?"

Naruto nodding a bit faster as he was catching on, would make Soren sigh in relief thanking Jiraiya for at least giving him something to work with. Continuing he would say "Now, the empty ramen bowl is just that empty as I explained, so when you seal say a kunai into a sealing scroll." Soren would then conjure a small kunai and place it into the ramen bowl. Soren noticing that Harry came over and was listening in as well. Soren would then say "Now as you can see the kunai is inside the ramen bowl. To take it out you would have to take it out of the ramen bowl, which would be in representation take it out of the pocket dimension. You Naruto would do this by unsealing the kunai from the scroll by taking some of your blood and doing the unsealing jutsu over it."

Naruto nodded, Harry was a little confused by the terms but figured that he would get a better explanation later, however he got the general concept easier.

Soren believing that Naruto had gotten it would ask "So do you know where you are now?"

Naruto looked blankly at Soren and would ask "I thought you were teaching me to seal ramen in a scroll?"

Soren sighed heavily, wondering how stupid can one kid be...then Soren realized the key to why Naruto was so stupid or at least the idea. What he realized is that their must be something interfering with how Naruto thinks, Minato Namikaze his father wasn't stupid hell he was a genius. His mother, although had a bit of addiction to ramen was still an incredibly smart woman. Both of his parents pretty much had at least part of Naruto's upbringing so his life shouldn't have affected his mental state.

So with his idea still in his head he would walk around Naruto using a subtle scanning technique for any foreign energy signatures. He found to his astonishment a Mental Process Suppression Seal, a Chakra Control Suppression Seal, an even a Negative emotion aura seal which would take chakra from Naruto and have people near him be effected by negative emotions.

Soren would nod to himself and at Naruto and Harry's expression would say "Well to put a long story short you have a lot of things placed on you that made you suck as a ninja."

"What, I'm the best Ninja in the world, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

Soren raising his eyebrow would smirk and say "Oh, and how many times have you had to fight ninja stronger than you?"

"A bunch of times, I took out a Kenkai Grunkai user who used ice, I took care of a prodigy with another Kenenkai Gokai, and took care of a Sand Monster that Gaara had." Naruto gloated

Soren would sigh and say "First off its Kekkai Genkai, second the Sand Monster is a bijuu just like the Kyuubi inside you, and thirdly if you were the best ninja around you wouldn't have to fight those people. Instead you would just be able to take them out swiftly. But Last but not least, real ninjas don't wear orange on missions!"

Naruto jumping up from where he was seated would shout "Whats wrong with orange?"

"Nothing, if you aren't trying to be stealthy, wearing orange when your not on a mission is fine. But during a mission it just shows that your an idiot. Even though you have some black on your jumpsuit, its still dominated by Orange. Dark colors are your friend."

Naruto submitting to Soren's lecture started grumbling. Soren would then sigh and say "Well now that, that is out of the way, I can fix you. However let me check to see if Harry has any problems with him, then I can package the process together."

Naruto and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. Soren taking this as acceptance would scan Harry this time.

As he did so, he would sent some commands to his assistant, to bring out two devices that would help him take care of everything.

As his assistant was preparing in a disclosed location he knew about, he began to speak toward Harry and Naruto "Alright Harry you seem to have a tracking charm, a blood ward siphoning charm, plus a Loyalty and a Minor Mental Suppression charm. The tracking and Loyalty charms are all straight forward all with the magic signature of one Albus Dumbledore." Soren could visibly see the warring of emotions on Harry's face as he would reply "And the other two charms?"

"Well the blood ward siphoning charm actually is kind of dire to get rid of, because along with the thing I took out of your head which was taking about 50% of your magic from you. The blood ward siphoning charm, actually takes another 25% and every time you go back to your relatives it takes the 25% and keeps that amount locked until a year goes by in which you would have that magic back. The Mental suppression charm though a minor one makes you tend to be something similar to having a High Functioning Attention Deficit Disorder. Which means in laymans terms, you had 10% of you mental focus gone, your memory retention is shot to hell, and your intellectual creativity is down."

Harry look down pissed and thinking how things could have been different if those charms had been on him when he was doing the Tournament. Soren seeing this, and the confusion on Naruto's face would get to the point quickly "Alright here is what my little refresher will do for you, it will eliminate all foreign magic charms from you Harry and any seals other than the Shiki Fuuin Seal that contains your tenant Naruto. It will also pretty much restart your bodies from the ground up, you will still have your memories and what not, but because both of you have had incredibly abusive and neglectful childhoods it stunted your growth both mentally and physically. So after the refresher is complete you will still have the vague memories of what happened but they won't haunt you anymore and you will have the bodies and minds you would have gotten if you grew up in a normal environment. Though you will still retain your true personality."

Soren would then walk toward where his assistant was at, the other two would follow after a glance at each other. They would follow Soren a good way around the house till they rounded the corner to see something that was completely out of place in the natural setting.

They saw Two machines with dark blue machinery going into the ground and seemed to be humming with energy. They saw that a woman of about 25 in age with bluish-green hair, with a firm bum that both teenage boys tried to not notice. The woman was turned around but as they traveled up they saw that she seemed to have a skull helm made of what looked like bone on her head. The woman herself seemed to be dressed a black T-shirt and a pair of tight fitting blue jeans.

The woman seemed to be working on the machines, getting them ready and checking something on a chart in her hand. As the woman turned around, they couldn't help but blush embarrassingly as they saw that she had an hourglass figure and an impressive bust. The black shirt seemed to be stretched taut outlining her bust, and showing off a hint of midriff and had the words "Child-like doesn't mean immature, just happy". They also saw that she had a gorgeous yet innocent face that was framed by her bluish-green locks of her shoulder length hair. She also seemed to have black eyeliner around her eyes and what seemed to be a red mark across her nose that went underneath her soft greyish-golden eyes.

Still staring at the woman as if they couldn't understand someone who could look so innocent and beautiful at the same time. Their Testosterone indulgences were halted when they heard Soren call out to the woman "Ah Nell, how's the setup going and will we be ready soon?"

The woman noticing Soren, and the other two teenagers vaguely she would greet Soren with a loving smile and would say in a melodious voice "It is going very well Soren-kun, it seems that it will be ready in a few minutes. If you could allow me to due a few more adjustments we can proceed."

"Great work as always Nell-chan, it seems we may be catering to two hormonal teenagers for a good bit of time so I'm going to be setting the time nexus up for the correct amount. So if you have anything to take care of outside, you might want to do so after we fix these two up."

Soren nodded smiling back to Nell as he went over to help with the preparations to get the show on the road. Harry being the less mentally noticed that while the two beings worked they seemed to have perfect teamwork their movements flowing naturally. They also seemed to have something going on with them, the smile the now known woman Nell gave Soren was not lost in meaning to the normally oblivious Potter heir.

After a few moments, Soren and Nell had completely setup the devices that the two otherworlders had been trying to figure out since they saw them.

"Alright, now you two get into the Shower machines one each." Soren would say as he got a bit of a glint in his eye known to most as the mad scientist.

Harry speaking for the two of them would ask "Why do you call it the Shower Machine?"

Soren grinned widely as he would say "I'm glad you asked" Nell however chuckle as she shook her head saying "Hope you don't need to go to the bathroom for a while"

Soren sent a pouting glance at Nell for making fun of him but recovered and decided to get the ball rolling "Well, to put it simply these machines pretty much scan everything that is wrong with you. Well and problems that a natural person with your DNA shouldn't have. So these Shower Machines notice all the things that seem to be incorrect and fix it, it will also take care of broken bones, hindering surgeries and botched healing and what not. It will also like I said before take care of all the seals foreign charms that are either could be used to harm you or spy on you."

Naruto Stage whispered to Harry "Not very simple" Harry nodded, while Soren continued unhindered "Now the actual reason I call these beauties the Shower machines, because it was the only labels that fit without sounding morbid. I mean The Cleaner is an old mob term for someone who takes care of bad employees and make them disappear. Then I tried the Tardis but that is taken, plus its a time machine/spaceship so can't use that. So when I was ironically taking a shower I realized that most people take a shower to clean themselves, and thus I had a name. So now you two choose one, and we can start. Oh and you might want to remove anything you might want to use again afterwards including clothes."

Harry reluctantly would start depositing his wand on his respective table along with his Hogwarts robes. He also didn't want to be seen in his thin body with an attractive women nearby. However the very woman came over to take the belongings from Harry's table. The woman would gently lay a hand on his arm, which Harry slightly flinched at, but Nell would just say "You have nothing to be ashamed of Harry-san, whatever is wrong with your body will be corrected including your eyesight. So as they say back in your country, chin up old boy" Harry blushed at that and nodded gratefully as Nell giggled a little bit.

While this was going on, Naruto was taking out all his ninja equipment, his jumpsuit, orange pants and headband until he was just in his boxers. And while he still had a muscled frame it was still a bit on the short side as Soren helped take Naruto's belongings. He heard Naruto grumbling and after depositing them in a box would ask "Ok what's the problem Naruto?" Looking up at Soren, Naruto would say "I am just thinking, what could have been, and who I should blame."

Soren would nod and say "Well, you can blame the civilian council and the village elders for putting the seals and making everyone treat you poorly. But don't worry there Naruto, you will be so much better at being a ninja after I finish with you. So much so that you could give Tsunade or Kakashi a run for there money."

Soren would give a grin, which Naruto after the words penetrated his brain started to grin widely and had to force himself from jumping the gun for once in his life.

After removing their belongings the two heroes would pick their respective Shower Machine and get into it. Upon doing so, Soren and Nell would go over to a panel on each and push the button to bring the glass from the top of the machine down to the bottom closing the two heroes off. (Think Megaman X armor capsules)

After pressing a few buttons on the machines, the two people not inside the machines would step back a couple of paces. Nell with one holographic remote, and Soren the other. In a synchronized motion they both pressed a big red button on the remotes.

The entire dimension seemed to get dark and stormy as the Shower Machine's hummed with energy engulfing the two heroes. Soren hoping to keep the two calm would say "Don't worry boys the machines are just scanning you at the moment. After a couple of minutes it will stop then it will start correcting you. Don't worry you won't feel a thing."

Nell would look over at Soren and say "Well they will be unconscious the whole time." Naruto having heard this as soon as the light stopped shouting "NANI?" Soren trying to get the scan done before Naruto or Harry interfere would quickly press the next button on the two remotes.

Thankfully for Soren the machines produced a knockout gas and a chair for the now unconscious teens to lay on. As the machine started doing its job, the humming getting higher and the light inside the machine getting brighter. Until the two heroes could not be seen from the outside.

The intensity of the light was so high, that both Nell and Soren had to avert their eyes. After about three minutes of the humming, light show, and lightning coming down to strike the machine every now and then the machine started to cool down.

With a unlocking sound the glass retreated back up and smoke pillowed out from inside the machines.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Harry and Naruto meet, find out they have been bent over a desk by the person or village that they trusted/protected and now they have get a new chance with un-abused bodies and minds. What do they look like now? Find out next time on Drago...Multiverse Moth!  
**

**Harem Spoiler: Naruto will get three females, and Harry will get three females.  
**


End file.
